The present invention relates generally to photo-thermal therapeutic devices and more specifically to such a device which incorporates a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) protruding from a specifically contoured housing with the diode spacing and curvature being designed to accommodate treatment of almost any surface of the body for an exceedingly wide range of the population.
The use of light and heat to provide musculoskeletal pain relief, promote cosmetic rejuvenation, promote accelerated healing of open and closed wounds as well as numerous other benefits has long been known. However, devices for use in such treatments have in general been designed for specific applications or been relatively cumbersome to use.
The present invention, however, provides a uniquely designed device for use in photo-thermal treatments which is compact and easy to use while also being contoured to enable it to adapt to most body contours for a wide range of individuals while still providing effective photo-thermal treatment. The contoured housing includes a plurality of LEDs arranged in spaced relationship along a concave surface with a single diode positioned at an outer convex surface area so as to enable the device to treat both large general surface areas as well as specific localized areas. Additionally, the LEDs are preferably designed for sequential firing of spaced pairs of diodes preferably at a frequency in the range of 277 to 307 cycles per second so as to resist body adaptation to the treatment which adaptation may significantly and progressively reduce the effectiveness of the treatment over time.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.